Abs olute Madness
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Raven Moonlight, or else Fallen Crystal Moon, her Yami Ayume and Nadia are going in Egypt to meet the evil council of doom! Madness rules! Hooray!


**Chappie 1**

**Madness here I am and bow my head to Fallen Crystal Moon and her Yami, Ayume, one of the funniest authors on this site that make me laugh so hard that I make brand new abs! xD**

Raven and Ayume along with Nadia were wandering around the desert for days in search of the ancient tomb of the Pharaoh, riding in a camel. Water was running out fast, since they were all eating too many candies for breakfast, lunch and dinner constantly, when they had the chance of course because Ayume was consuming everything in a rapid pace, leaving them hungry and low of sugar for many cursed days.

''Move your huge ass elsewhere!'' Raven was shouting at Ayume, infuriating her.

'' Thisis not my butt, it's the camel's hunch! I feed her on chocolates and she has put on weight lately.'' Ayume retorted cheerfully.

Nadia stared at her in bewilderment until she received a reply back :

'' Don't ask me, if our plan fails and we have been lost into the desert, at least we won't die on empty stomaches : we 're gonna eat the camel! '' Ayume said hopping onto the hunch of the camel that made a slight annoying noise.

Raven got out of control :

''The camel is not tasty, and sweet! Bliahhhh!''

Nadia, dressed as Lara Croft without the huge boobs found a cactus and blew him up with a grenade and Tadaaaaah!! : coke started gushing out of him. Raven and Ayume run over to it's previous location and were fighting who would drink more.

''Hey, won't you drink some,too?'' Raven asked Nadia, who refused by showing them her bloated belly.

'' I am on a diet after drinking too much soda.''

Without realising, Ayume was sitting over a hatch, until the girls took notice and they tried to put her away from it.

''I think we have found it!'' Raven exclaimed full of happiness and started hopping over it along with Nadia, until it opened because of the weight.

''Oh! That's going to be fun!'' said Ayume and jumped towards, joining the two human girls, and held in her arms Raven. Nadia was holding her brand new uzi.

Once they fell in, they started searching the long dark corridors that were forming a huge endless maze.

''What are we going to do now?'' Raven asked Nadia, who was now holding an uzi and a torch in her hand.

''Just take that door. The maze's a trick for stupid, ignorant strangers! I bet they'll be there and will be caught by sudden surprise! She replied while laughing viciously.

''I'm gonna throw Bakura down!'' Raven yelled in excitement.

''Yes, you're gonna rape him!''

For their bad luck, once they arrived everyone was missing, and the whole place was stinking so that it blew their noses off, and they were forced to cover them with pegs.

'' Oh shit, it's the toilet again, won't they ever learn that...'' Nadia was unable to finish her sentence as Ayume interfered.

''It's your fault! You're a terrible author! But you make us laugh!''

Nadia rubbed her head like a monkey and replied :

''Yikes! That's not funny right now, the whole place stinking...Wanna erase the line in which I said the place was stinking?''

''OK, let's go back into script!'' Raven giggled.

_**Out of the blue, a figure who was hidden in the darkness appeared.**_

Marik : Ha! I caught you!

Raven : No! We caught you, Wolfy!

Ayume : We sure did!

Marik stares meticulously at Ayume :

Marik : What are you supposed to be? The echo of her?

Ayume : Just her Yami, you bastard!

_**Ayume tramped his foot, and Marik tried to put his hand into his back pocket where he holds the Millenium Sceptre and he's met by a surprise : Nadia holds her bazooka pointing at him. Marik pees his pants.**_

Marik : I surrender to the plump cheap imitation of Lara Croft.

Nadia : I am not plump, you skeleton! (burps on his face) Just ate beans a few days ago and I suffer from flatulence.

Raven : Her ass is more dangerous than her fake toy weapons!

Ayume : She's farting like a volcano all the time!

_**Marik forms an expression of disgust and shouts in despair.**_

Marik : I told you I surrender! Spare meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Ayume : No we won't if you don't bring in the rest of the council!

Raven : And you'll hand over to us all your candy and soda!

Raven, Ayume and Nadia : HOOOORAYYYYY!

Marik : Oh shit, we're in a big, big trouble now!

**And this is only the beginning of what's about to come!**


End file.
